


Little To No Hope

by Ritzykun



Series: Severed Chains [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Suicide Attempt, Unstable powers, Vasto Lorde powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Returning home after saving Orihime, Ichigo was severely damaged, in more way than one. Anger brought the MONSTER back to the surface. ( Ichigo cannot control himself and his powers around people / personal au )
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo & Kurosaki Isshin
Series: Severed Chains [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Little To No Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au of my making, set right after rescuing Orihime and Ichigo taking down Ulquiorra from episode 217 of the anime.  
> I currently rp as this version of Ichigo on tumblr. The plot, and Ichigo himself is ever changing.  
> NOTE: this is a precursor to the actual story I'm still writing.

Title: Little To No Hope  
Series: Bleach  
Characters: Ichigo, Zangetsu, & Isshin  
Genre: Angst  
Rating: M  
Type: One-shot

* * *

He couldn’t breathe, he shook and had already thrown up a few times. Clothing in shreds he couldn’t believe what had happened, but he couldn’t look away.

The body was savagely torn, limbs apart and scattered in all directions. Brown eyes were wide as he took it in again for the third time and he screamed. The blood on the ground, the blood on his hands. The broken trees and the building behind them - the wall had been blasted apart. It had been a **CERO** that much was clear as he knew what it looked like, the destruction from one.

He jumped when he heard a voice - he had thought himself alone. **“ You did that, KING “** Ichigo went stiff and turned to face his spirit. He did what? Thinking about it made him feel sick again as he wretched, bending at the waist. Hot tears pricked at his eyes and he once again shook.

“ I…did it… “ The feeling of hopelessness that welled up inside his core made Ichigo dry heave for a few minutes.

Zangetsu made no motion of comfort, merely folding his arms and staring at the body - Isshin’s body. **“ He’s finally gone. “** The spirit said in a monotone.

Anger began to prick at the forefront of his mind and he turned on Zangetsu, boiling. “ How can you say that?! “ He clenched his fists and bared his teeth, just wishing Zangetsu would leave.

Picking up on his anger, the spirit flashed a vicious grin and waved. **“ I’ll let you deal by yourself, don’t come crying to me. “** And he vanished back into Ichigo’s Inner World with a burst of snide laughter trailing and fading out.

Picking himself up Ichigo went into the damaged building - it was his home. Half the kitchen had been blown up but the stairs and upper floor were still there. Heading to his room he sat on the bed with his head in his hands. Moans came from his lips and he cried more. Isshin was dead, and Ichigo had been the one to kill him.

He couldn’t take it - the strain on his very soul to lose his father was crushing. He had an odd sensation at the back of his head, it began as a prickling then ran down his spine. It felt like the monster wanted to surface again.

Running his hands up and down his arms Ichigo shivered. His mindset was very skewed and he felt like he shouldn’t be there - he didn’t deserve to even exist. That was when he got into his closet, digging for something. A pocket knife, one that Isshin had gifted him at 14.

Popping out the blade he ran a finger over it, seeing the skin immediately bleed - it was still very sharp. The tingling feeling came back, along with a pounding at the back of his skull. ‘ That’s where it is….that’s where I need to do it…cut myself… ‘

Again he had thoughts of his father, gored as though an animal had gotten to him, limbs ripped off and some bones actually chewed. It was sickening. The pool of blood that had been cold for some time because it had taken over twenty minutes for Ichigo to even come back…

Raising the knife to the back of his neck he could feel it on his skin. Pressing down he knew it had cut through, as blood began to drip down his back. Closing his eyes, he had to do it quickly, lest the monster were to reappear….

In his passing moments, he actually held his neck, trying and obviously failing to stop the bleeding. He felt his body go into shock and slowly his vision subsided…and Ichigo Kurosaki was unconscious.

Pretty soon a couple walking by reported the damage and saw the dead body. The authorities were called and the house searched. Paramedics were called upon finding a boy with knife wounds to the neck. He was in a highly precarious state and was airlifted to the hospital - ironic huh? - Doctors worked around the night and into the morning to keep him alive, giving him transfusions and medication.

Waking up he couldn’t move, his body felt so heavy. The first thought to his mind was: ‘ I killed him…and then I killed myself. Why am I alive? ‘

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) for requests!!


End file.
